When the brake is applied to the front wheel of a motorcycle while negotiating a curve, this results in a steering disturbance torque around the steering axis of the motorcycle, thereby uprighting the motorcycle, as a result of which it is forced into a larger curve radius. The steering disturbance torque is caused by the inclined position of the motorcycle and the tire contact point migrating to the side of the tire and the brake force acting on the tire contact point. With increasing inclination, the size of the disturbing force lever arm is increased, and consequently the torque which uprights the motorcycle.
In order to increase the driving safety during the brake application, it is known from DE 10 2011 076 640 A1 to distribute the wheel braking torque required by the driver automatically between the front wheel and the rear wheel when negotiating a curve. As a result, oppositely directed steering disturbance torques on the front and rear wheel, which at least partially compensate one another, may be generated while the overall braking torque is unchanged. The prerequisite, however, is the knowledge of the lean angle which is measured in DE 10 2011 076 640 A1 with the aid of a lean angle sensor in the motorcycle.